skinny love
by rycbar
Summary: prussia/hungary; AU; ‹8/?› ― bukti nyata bahwa jiwa gila dalam pikiran waras bisa menemukan cinta.
1. a madman saw a madgirl

**disclaimer: **aph © hidekaz himaruya  
**warning: **depressed girl, AU, bahasa kasar, OOC, & mungkin hiatus tapi akan kucoba.  
**catatan: **ini benar-benar absurd dan sepertinya mirip **Cerita Cinta**, _but_ **skinny love **_is a lovely and heartbreaking song _& _omg i can't handle it_. terima kasih banyak **bon iver **sudah menciptakan lagu skinny love.

**judul: **skinny love  
**sinopsis: **bukti nyata bahwa jiwa gila dalam pikiran waras bisa menemukan cinta.

* * *

**01: a madman saw a madgirl.**

* * *

Gilbert menjulurkan lidah ke langit lama sekali. Orang-orang mulai menatapnya dan berbisik-bisik. Orang gila yang tinggal di ujung jalan berjalan melewati punggungnya, lalu menepuk bahunya, mengacungkan kedua jempol dan berkata _semoga beruntung_. Tawa lebar bak penyihir membahana setelah orang gila itu menjauh.

Cengir muncul di wajah Gilbert. Orang-orang memerhatikan ia semata dan seluruh tatapan itu cukup untuk meningkatkan rasa percaya dirinya saat berjalan di kota asing, yang membuatnya merasa kecil seiring kakinya melangkah di atas garis dan lekukan di peta. Lagipula, mungkin saja media massa bersedia meliput berita tentang pria yang menjulurkan lidahnya ke langit, menjulukinya Pengejek Langit, dan namanya adalah legenda.

Oh, ide itu begitu _awesome_.

Ia memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut dan orang-orang mulai pergi, mencari objek lain itu diejek. Gilbert buru-buru melihat sekelilingnya, berusaha mengenali seluruh wajah-wajah yang meluangkan waktunya untuk mengejek sesuatu yang bukan dirinya sendiri. Sayang sekali ia tak dapat menaruh seluruh wajah-wajah munafik itu ke dalam otaknya. Cuma cukup untuk satu wajah.

Dan wajah itu adalah wajah seorang wanita. Air mata menggenangi pelupuk matanya, mengaburkan iris zamrud yang tertanam di wajahnya, rambut cokelat kusut dengan hiasan bunga kotor di kepalanya.

Gilbert mengerjapkan mata. Wanita itu seakan mengirim gemetar jatuh dan menggelinding dari tulang leher ke tulang ekornya. Bagaimanapun juga, wanita menangis merupakan salah satu hal terlarang dan harus ia hindari karena pengalaman buruk (ia mencoba menggoda perempuan menangis dan imbalannya adalah lima kali tamparan dan teriakan dengan volume maksimal tepat di telinganya).

Dari ekspresi perempuan itu – kantung hitam di bawah matanya ditambah jejak maskara, mulut rata seperti kayu yang sudah dipoles, dan tatapan setajam pedang – ia mengkonklusi bahwa perempuan itu cuma sekedar gadis yang baru putus, atau pecandu narkoba, atau hanya orang gila yang suka menangis. Ia memilih pilihan ketiga dan memutuskan untuk menjauh, mencari atensi di mal dengan cara berpura-pura menembak setiap gadis di mal.

Ah, pikirannya memang _awesome_.

Ia pun melangkah pergi dengan cengir lebar seperti senyum rusak di boneka-boneka film horor, menjauh dari perempuan yang mungkin saja hatinya dapat menjadi perhatian dan rumah yang ia cari selama ini.

* * *

(np: if you rescue me by chanson des chats; makassar, 27/08/2012)


	2. a widow, a novel, a vow

**catatan: **_not important, really_.

* * *

**02: a widow, a novel, a vow.**

* * *

Roderich mungkin saja bisa menjadi seorang komposer yang sukses dan lagu-lagu buatannya membahana di _speaker _bioskop jika saja mertua tolol itu tidak memaksakan anaknya masuk ke Angkatan Udara, hanya untuk meneruskan generasi pejuang yang mengalir begitu murni dalam nadi mereka – dan Roderich satu-satunya yang bukan seorang pejuang, jadi ia dipaksa untuk menjadi seorang pejuang. Roderich toh menerima paksaan itu, hanya untuk mendapat pujian dari ayahnya yang sering merasa malu karena kerjaan Roderich cuma bermain piano dan berbisnis, tidak bertualang.

Ayahnya memang terlalu tolol. Benar-benar tak sadar kalau Roderich cuma bisa bertahan di balik meja, membangun perusahaan yang mungkin bisa merekrut ribuan karyawan. Di medan perang, Roderich seperti anak yang di-_bully_ di kelas. Buktinya ia mati dengan tembakan di kepala, leher, dan paru-paru.

Pembawa pesan dari pihak militer memberitahu cara kematiannya dengan wajah datar, mata kosong, dan mungkin dengan hati yang lelah, mengatakan kalimat yang sama berbeda nama tiap kali nyawa tentara dicabut di kejauhan. Elizaveta yang mendengarnya hanya terjatuh. Lututnya lemah dan air mata mulai jatuh di lantai kayu.

Roderich. Oh, Roderich.

Lelaki yang menemani sekaligus tak mengacuhkannya sepanjang hidupnya telah didahului oleh ajal dalam mencapai satu pujian dari ayahnya. Lelaki yang menunggu selama dua puluh dua tahun sejak pujian pertamanya ketika ia berhasil mengucapkan kata "perang". Dan sekarang ia meninggalkan seorang janda berumur dua puluh satu tahun di rumah mertua yang ia benci.

Lelaki tampan. Lelaki pintar. Lelaki bodoh.

Elizaveta bangkit dari lantai dan menyalami kedua pembawa pesan, menggumam terima kasih dan menjawab tidak tiap kali mereka menawarkan sesuatu. Mereka akhirnya pergi dengan langkah yang pelan, menambah keheningan di rumah mertuanya, terutama piano di ruang tamu, yang akan berdebu seiring badan Roderich habis dimakan waktu di bawah tanah. Elizaveta toh yakin kalau ayah Roderich takkan membersihkan piano tersebut. Mungkin ibunya datang untuk membersihkannya, tapi ibu mertuanya tinggal di luar negeri setelah bercerai dengan ayah mertuanya beberapa tahun lalu.

Elizaveta berjalan ke telepon yang terpaku di dinding, menekan beberapa tombol, dan menunggu. Ketika orang yang ditelepon mengatakan halo, Elizaveta melirik ke piano dan menarik napas dalam-dalam, air mata masih mengalir di pipinya.

"Anakmu mati."

* * *

Ia kabur dari rumah mertuanya setelah menyaksikan peti mati Roderich diturunkan ke liang lahat, menaruh dengan rapi baju termewahnya dan membawa pergi baju-baju kusut yang belum disetrika serta sebotol bir dan _The Great Gatsby_. Ia menyewa motel di pinggir kota untuk beberapa hari, lalu melanglang tanpa arah, mencari tempat yang tepat baginya untuk membaca _The Great Gatsby_, meski pada akhirnya ia berjalan ke arah taman, yang saat itu ramai karena hari Minggu dan anak-anak bermain penuh suka cita.

Ia menyapu bersih air dari matanya karena pandangannya mulai kabur. Lalu ia menemukan lelaki gila yang menjulurkan lidahnya ke langit. Ia mendengar orang-orang berbisik kalau lelaki albino itu sudah menjulurkan lidahnya lebih dari lima menit, mengatakan bahwa ia adalah orang gila. Ia tetap menontonnya tanpa bergabung dengan orang lain hanya karena ia sudah lama tak melihat aksi gila sejak menonton sirkus bersama Roderich beberapa tahun lalu.

Lelaki itu pun mengakhiri aksinya dan orang-orang mulai berkeliaran, kembali ke tujuan semula. Ia menemukan pandangan lelaki itu terfokus ke arahnya, dan entah mengapa, ia merinding. Mungkin karena ia lama sekali tidak menangkap pandangan sedalam itu sejak bertengkar dengan ayah Roderich, tapi toh sebenarnya tak ada alasan untuk merinding.

Selintas cinta pada pandangan pertama berkelebat di pikirannya, tapi ia sudah lama menjadi orang yang tidak percaya dengan peristiwa itu, dan demi apapun, suaminya baru saja mati. Sahabat seumur hidupnya, lelaki yang seharusnya membahagiakannya...

Ia memandang pria albino itu lagi dan bersumpah untuk berbicara padanya jika ia melihatnya lagi di suatu tempat―hanya untuk berjaga-jaga.

Elizaveta menyampirkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga, memandang lama sampul _The Great Gatsby_ dengan air mata menggantung di ujung bulu matanya, dan mengambil sumpah lain: tidak jatuh cinta sebelum menghabiskan novel favorit Roderich.

* * *

(np: first train home by imogen heap; makassar, 04/09/2012)


	3. shining, shining secret stones

**catatan: **meng-_update _terlalu cepat. stres minggu depan ada lima ulangan. jadinya absurd – apalag judulnya haha. beginilah fic yang dibikin secara spontan. hiks.

* * *

**03: shining, shining secret stones.**

* * *

Gilbert bersandar di lampu lalu lintas, menatap lekat-lekat batu kecil berbentuk lonjong yang tergeletak di ujung kakinya. Ia melihat sekelilingnya, segera menginjak batu itu saat melihat banyak orang mulai menyeberangi jalan. Batu itu menarik perhatiannya, dan setiap kali ada benda yang menarik perhatiannya, ia akan mengklaim benda itu miliknya.

Ketika trotoar mulai sepi dan mobil-mobil mulai melesat melewatinya, Gilbert akhirnya membungkuk, mengambil batu lonjong itu dan menggenggamnya erat. Kulitnya merasakan permukaan yang begitu halus dan debu mulai berpindah ke telapak tangannya. Ia memiringkan kepalanya, kelabu batu memenuhi pandangannya, jadi ia mengerjapkan mata. Ia mulai berpikir bahwa batu itu adalah kompasnya, dan ia juga sudah mulai berpikir ia terlalu gila untuk memikirkan hal seperti itu.

Baiklah, ia memang orang yang hidupnya tak punya arah. Tiba-tiba menyerahkan rumah besarnya pada adiknya, menjelajah kota dengan peta lecek dan dompet penuh uang asing, beraksi seperti badut dengan hati kesepian dalam dadanya di kota-kota asing. Ia ingin suatu kota mencintainya ketika ia beraksi gila sama seperti ketika ia memimpin sementara perusahaan warisan ayahnya, yang ia buang lima bulan setelah ditunjuk hanya karena terlalu banyak kertas di mejanya dan ia mulai merasa ia lebih baik menjadi seorang selebriti.

Heh, selebriti. Hidup seorang selebriti terlalu terang untuk pria albino sepertinya. Bisa-bisa kulitnya memerah ditimpa cahaya kamera paparazi.

Ia memutar-mutar batu misterius nan simpel itu, lalu melemparnya. Batu itu melayang dan melayang dan melayang dan terjatuh seketika, sampai di atas telapak tangannya, mengingatkannya pada pelajaran Fisika yang ia benci dahulu kala. Ujung batunya mengarah ke arah kanan, tempat waran putih dicat untuk memandu para penyeberang.

Gilbert mengangkat kepala, melihat semacam kios kecil di seberang jalan dengan poster-poster mobil di jendelanya. Cengir muncul di bibir Gilbert. Hasrat untuk membuang sedikit lebih banyak uang untuk mengelilingi kota lebih berkelas daripada jalan kaki.

Ia mencium batu yang sudah ia anggap sebagai jimat. Debu tertempel di bibirnya, jadi ia meludah banyak-banyak sebelum menunggu lampu lalu lintas menunjukkan lampu hijau bagi para pejalan kaki.

* * *

Gilbert menyewa mobil sedan berwarna hitam, berharap agar perempuan di jalan tertarik untuk menghampirinya dan salah mengenalnya sebagai agen rahasia yang begitu eksotis. Tapi ia salah memilih jalan. Jalan itu terlalu sepi. Tanda-tanda kehidupan manusia seperti ditelan oleh gelapnya malam. Mungkin saja UFO tiba-tiba muncul di langit dan mengambil semua manusia di kawasan itu untuk dijadikan objek penelitian.

Gilbert mendesah. Harapannya untuk terlihat lebih berkelas, mirip dengan dirinya pada zaman dahulu kala, pupus sudah.

Ia menaikkan volume radio, mendengarkan DJ menjabarkan fakta-fakta yang disalin dari internet. Masuk di telinga kanan, keluar di telinga kiri. Sama sekali tak berarti. Bosan melanda pikirannya.

Ia memajukan mobilnya ke ujung jalan. Cahaya temaram lampu jalan mulai tumpah ke atap mobilnya, dan saat itu, ia menemukan gadis yang menangis berjalan menyusuri trotoar dengan tangan menjelajahi dinding berlumut dan penuh akan grafiti – meski saat itu, ia sama sekali tak menangis.

Wajah perempuan itu keras dan juga halus pada saat yang bersamaan, mirip batu jimat dalam kantong jaketnya. Tak ada air mata di ujung pelupuk matanya. Yang ada cuma kantong hitam di bawah matanya dan satu eksemplar novel dalam genggamannya. Rasanya lumayan berbeda jauh dengan apa yang ia lihat di taman tadi – dan, Tuhan, pada malam itu, gadis yang menangis tidak menangis lagi, membuatnya tergoda karena wajahnya cukup untuk memenuhi standar. Lagipula, mungkin ia bisa melewatkan malam itu dengan bercinta tanpa makna.

Jadi ia menjalankan mobil sewaannya, dan berhenti di depan gadis itu. Ia menurunkan jendela. Perempuan itu menatapnya dengan iris zamrud yang cantik (yang sempat menghentikan detak jantungnya sedetik saja) dan iaberkedip, memamerkan rubi yang tertanam di tengkoraknya, hanya karena itu merupakan gaya andalannya.

"Halo! Mau tumpangan?" Perempuan itu mengerjapkan matanya. "Gratis lho."

"Tapi kau orang gila yang menjulurkan lidahnya ke langit," katanya sambil berkacak pinggang, memandang Gilbert skeptis.

"Dan kau orang yang menangis di tengah kerumunan," balas Gilbert, lalu menyeringai. "Oh, apakah aku sudah bilang kalau tumpangan yang akan kuberikan padamu itu gratis?"

* * *

(np: international love song by the black skirts; makassar, 08/09/2012)


	4. i guess i'm floating

**catatan: **um... idk. tidak realistik? karena, duh, aku merasa aneh.

* * *

**04: i guess i'm floating.**

* * *

Elizaveta tak menemukan tempat membaca yang lebih baik selain tepi jalan dengan cahaya temaram, tak ada orang berlalu lalang. Terlalu sepi dan terlalu gelap. Tentu takkan ada yang melihat ia membuang kertas-kertas kosong yang terselip dalam novelnya, yang sebenarnya akan ia nodai dengan tinta pulpen dengan kata-kata melankolis, layaknya gadis remaja yang jatuh cinta untuk pertama kali.

Ia pun duduk di tepi trotoar, menyandarkan kepalanya ke tiang lampu, dan mulai membaca bab pertama. Ia tak begitu peduli dengan kesehatan matanya, yang mungkin saja akan memburuk bila ia terus memilih tempat yang begitu gelap.

Setelah jalinan kata-kata dalam cahaya temaram mulai melelahkan otaknya, ia menutup novelnya, menggenggamnya seakan novel itu adalah takdirnya, dan mulai melompat-lompat di atas trotoar sambil menelusuri dinding basah dan berlumut , bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Jika saja ayah Roderich melihatnya bertingkah seperti ini, ia pasti akan mengusirnya. _Hell_, bahkan Roderich akan meneriakinya, lalu menceramahinya dengan segala tetek bengek mengenai kebersihan.

Elizaveta memejamkan matanya, menahan air mata turun dari ujung matanya. Ia bukanlah seseorang yang melankolis. Ia orang yang tegar. Begitu tegar, sampai ia sudah lupa kapan ia terakhir kali menangis sebelum kedua pembawa pesan mengetuk pintu dengan wajah lelah.

Semuanya terlihat begitu gelap sampai ada cahaya terang seakan menembus kelopak matanya. Ia segera membuka matanya dan melihat mobil sedan hitam, diselimuti gelapnya malam. Ia hampir berpikir bahwa mobil sedan itu semacam mobil canggih yang dapat membawanya ke mana saja asalkan bukan Bumi, tapi toh yang menyempil keluar dari jendelanya cuma orang gila di taman. Ia sama sekali tak terkesan, terutama pada seringai narsis yang muncul di wajah pria itu.

"Halo. Mau tumpangan?" kata si pria. Elizaveta mengerjapkan mata. "Gratis lho."

"Tapi kau orang gila yang menjulurkan lidahnya ke langit."

"Dan kau orang yang menangis di tengah kerumunan," balasnya. Elizaveta hanya bisa memikirkan mengapa pria itu mengenalnya sama seperti ia mengenalnya. Dan ia bersumpah pada segala hal jawabannya bukan takdir.

Pria itu berkata lagi. "Oh, apakah aku sudah bilang kalau tumpangan yang akan kuberikan padamu itu gratis?"

Elizaveta mengeruk kantongnya. Ia hanya menemukan recehan. Hal itu membuat ia menggaruk kepalanya, memikirkan resiko apa saja yang bisa terjadi pada jiwa dan tubuhnya jika ia mengikuti calon pemerkosa itu. Tapi toh.

"Baiklah, aku ikut," katanya, memutari bagian depan mobil dan membuka pintu. Seringai itu masih menempel di wajah tololnya. Ia mendesah. "Tapi kau harus mentraktirku minum."

"Tentu," balas si pria albino. "Asal tahu saja, ya, aku itu kaya."

Elizaveta mengangkat alis. "_Really_?"

"Yep! _Awesome,_ _huh_?"

"_Well_, kalau itu caramu untuk merayu perempuan, aku sama sekali tidak terkesan."

* * *

Pria itu membawanya ke sebuah bar di pinggiran kota. Elizaveta melihat keadaan sekitar: terlalu banyak orang mabuk tertidur di atas meja, lengkap dengan air liur dan gelas setengah kosong, serta asap rokok yang melayang begitu bebas, juga panggung yang kosong akan alunan musik. Untuk orang yang mengaku bahwa dia orang kaya, seleranya begitu buruk.

Pria itu duduk duluan sebelum mempersilakannya duduk di sampingnya. Elizaveta mencibirnya ketika pria itu menoleh ke arah bartender sambil mengangkat dua jari, berpikir bahwa setidaknya jika ingin membawa perempuan bersamamu, tunjukkanlah sisi _gentleman_ yang kaumiliki.

Dua gelas kecil tergeletak di hadapan mereka. Eliza mengangkat alis kepada si pria asing. Pria itu hanya tertawa lebar.

"Tidak tahu apa namanya! Yang penting, sih, alkohol!"

Elizaveta mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali, tapi tetap menerima apa yang gratis di hadapannya. Ia meminum dalam satu tegukan. Alkohol membakar ujung lidahnya; otaknya mulai diracuni. Sensasi yang menyenangkan.

"Jadi, bagaimana hidup?" tanya pria itu. Pertanyaan yang begitu payah.

"Buruk!" timpal Elizaveta, sambil memicingkan mata ke arah si pria asing.

"Kau sudah mabuk?" Pria itu tertawa, menggelegar di telinganya. "Payah sekali."

"Memang. Makanya aku jarang minum. Toh suami bakal marah kalau aku minum."

Pria itu menopang dagunya. "Heh? Punya suami?"

"Yep!" Elizaveta menggoyangkan tangannya, memamerkan cincin emas putih yang berkilau ditimpa cahaya di jari manisnya.

"Kalau kau punya suami," kata pria itu, "kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Oh, dia linglung kalau pergi ke medan perang. Jadinya mati terkena peluru. Paru-parunya berlubang!" Elizaveta mengambil gelas pria asing itu, yang sama sekali tak tersentuh, dan meminumnya, kembali merasakan sensasi yang begitu menggetarkan hatinya, membuat ia mengapung antara langit dan bumi. "Benar-benar seorang idiot."

Pria itu menontonnya meminum bagiannya, kemudian mendesah sesaat sebelum memamerkan lagi deretan gigi putih sepucat kulitnya. "Masih cinta?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja." Elizaveta mengangkat alis, seakan meminta pria asing itu menjawab pertanyaan yang jawabannya begitu jelas. "Dia kan suamiku."

"Suami yang sudah mati," timpal pria itu, menarik air mata keluar dari ujung matanya, yang sudah berhasil ia tahan selama beberapa jam.

Elizaveta mulai terisak-isak. Sekarang lidahnya tak merasakan alkohol. Hanya air mata tanpa rasa. _Hell_, mengapa ia selalu menemukan pria yang begitu tolol?

Ia merasakan ada jari-jari menyentuh nadi di lehernya, menyapunya dengan kulit yang terlalu kasar untuk kulitnya yang lembut. Matanya sudah dipenuhi akan air mata untuk melihat wajah pria asing itu terlalu dekat.

"Oh, gadis yang jatuh cinta – melankolis setiap saat."

Bibir pria asing itu begitu dingin, sama seperti kata-katanya.

* * *

(np: we could be friends by freelance whales; makassar, 15/09/2012)


	5. just leave me your stardust

**catatan: **_i'm not really happy with this chapter; _merasa tidak realistik dan eliza terlalu OOC + judul terasa kontras dengan yang ada di sini, tapi berilah pendapatmu, ok?

* * *

**05: just leave me your stardust to remember you by.**

* * *

Ia tak begitu yakin dengan alasan mengapa ia memutuskan untuk mencium bibir basah gadis yang menangis dan melanggar sumpah suci yang ia buat untuk dirinya sendiri, tapi sensasi alkohol bercampur air mata yang masuk ke celah bibirnya terasa hebat dan baru, membuat pikirannya melemah.

Gadis asing itu menarik diri, menatapnya dengan iris zamrud yang terlalu lebar dan bulu mata basah. Gilbert mulai memijit kepalanya, mulai merasa pusing karena tatapan si gadis yang terlalu intens. Dan ketika matanya terpejam, telapak tangan yang dingin menampar pipinya.

Gilbert segera membuka mata dan mengusap keras pipi kirinya, menatap tajam si gadis asing yang mengingatkannya pada kegagalan pada percobaan pertamanya untuk menggoda gadis yang terlalu suka menangis. Serius, deh. Apakah kegagalan harus selalu diikuti oleh kegagalan? Gilbert tak pernah ingin dianggap sebagai pria yang payah. _A loser_.

"Tadi itu apa?!" bentak Gilbert.

Si gadis asing mulai membersihkan air mata dengan tisu. "Itu buat menciumku sebelum mengenal namaku," jawabnya dengan tawa kecil, yang membuatnya jengkel karena suaranya tiba-tiba terlalu cempreng untuk kesukaannya. "_Seriously_, aku sama sekali tak terkesan. Kalau begitu caramu untuk mengalami _one night stand_, kau pasti dianggap pemerkosa."

"Aku tidak sejahat itu," balas Gilbert. Ia melirik sekilas bartender yang menatap mereka dengan kedipan lambat dan tangan yang seharusnya membersihkan gelas malah berhenti di tengah jalan. Ia pun mendesis, membuat bartender itu kembali ke pekerjaannya, meski sekali-kali melirik ke arah mereka.

"Memang tidak. Tapi kau sangat, _sangat _payah."

"_I'm awesome!_"

Gilbert mendengus keras. Komentar gadis itu sama sekali tak berarti baginya. Si gadis asing tertawa lagi. Merah mekar di kedua pipinya. Gilbert tak percaya satu gelas kecil alkohol sudah membuatnya seperti nenek kesalahan besar. Benar-benar suatu kesalahan besar.

"Jadi, beritahu aku namamu, _yeah_? Supaya aku tidak menganggapmu pemerkosa," timpal si gadis asing, memainkan gelas kosong dengan jari-jari yang ramping.

Wajah Gilbert sudah berubah muram, kontras dengan topeng yang ia pasang ketika mencari atensi di taman. "Gilbert Beilschmidt," ucapnya.

"_Lovely name_, Gil. Namaku Elizaveta." Suaranya terdengar lembut dan serak dan Gilbert hampir jatuh ke dalam kelembutannya. "Sayang sekali, tidak terdengar seperti nama anggota kerajaan."

"Jangan mengejek namaku, oke? Namaku itu _awesome_!"

Elizaveta menggeleng. "_Nope_. Roderich yang terdengar seperti anggota kerajaan. Cantik, eh?"

"Itu nama yang _sangat _jelek," komentarnya.

Elizaveta hanya berdiri, mengambil novelnya dan menarik lengan Gilbert, membuatnya hampir jatuh dari kursi. "_Okay, so, _masih tertarik dengan _one night stand_? Aku lagi punya _mood _yang bagus untuk melakukannya."

"Apa kau sudah gila?!"

"Yep! Terima kasih untuk alkoholnya!"

* * *

Gilbert terduduk di ujung tempat tidur, memijit keras-keras kepalanya. Elizaveta tidur dengan tubuh telanjang di sampingnya dengan sikap yang begitu tenang; begitu berbeda dengan Elizaveta yang dirasuki alkohol dan menjadi orang gila yang menepuk bahunya dengan bangga.

Banyak orang yang sudah menganggapnya gila, tapi jika orang gila itu menemukan orang lain yang lebih gila, pasti orang gila itu akan bertambah gila! Oh, bahkan Gilbert terkadang ingin menjadi orang-orang yang biasa saja. Tapi, ketika mengingat sikap serius adiknya, ia hanya bisa ingin menjadi kegilaan itu sendiri.

Gilbert memandang wajah Elizaveta sesaat sebelum turun ke dadanya, merenung sebentar.

"_What the hell_," gumamnya dan mulai mengambil selimut yang menutupi perut Elizaveta untuk dirinya sendiri. Setidaknya misi untuk mencari orang yang bisa diajak bercinta tanpa makna akhirnya berhasil.

* * *

Cahaya matahari siang menusuk-nusuk matanya, membuat ia terpaksa berguling ke arah yang lebih nyaman. Ia membuka matanya secara perlahan, menyadari bahwa Elizaveta telah menghilang, meninggalkan aroma parfum miliknya yang mengapung di udara. Gilbert berimajinasi tentang Elizaveta yang memakai parfum lelaki dan hanya bisa menyeringai sambil mendesah napas lega: orang gila itu takkan pernah bertemu dengannya lagi.

Tapi kemudian, di ujung matanya, terlihat sebuah novel tergeletak di bawah kursi, tersembunyi di bawah bayang-bayang. Gilbert segera menyadari bahwa buku itu adalah milik Elizaveta, yang ia genggam terus di mobil sewaannya seakan novel itu adalah benang tipis tempat hidupnya bergantung.

Gilbert mengerang keras-keras. Sama sekali benci dengan novel petaka itu. Ia mempunyai kebiasaan untuk mengembalikan barang yang bukan miliknya, terima kasih untuk teriakan ayahnya yang mempunyai prinsip seperti seorang polisi lalu lintas. Lagipula, Francis pernah mengatakan bahwa jika ada yang meninggalkan barangnya saat mengalami cinta satu malam, berarti kau terkutuk untuk bertemu dengannya di setiap sudut kota. Mitos itu terlalu konyol dan itu membuat rasa bingung mengetuk pintu otaknya.

"Dasar janda gila."

* * *

(np: 안녕, 보물들 by dear cloud; makassar, 23/09/2012)


	6. lost and found

**catatan: **minggu mid selesai! hell yes. & um di sini ada arthur. pengaruh baca fic uk/hungary sih (walaupun di ficnya lebih dominan belarus/hungary ahem) anyway, maaf terlambat. mencoba untuk tidak menjadi procrastinator itu susah. & saya jarang nulis si england, jadi sori kalau ooc ya.

* * *

**06: lost and found**

* * *

Kakinya yang telanjang tanpa alas mengambil langkah dengan hati-hati di samping trotoar, berusaha untuk tidak oleng dan jatuh ke jalan. Telapak kakinya merasakan hangatnya sinar matahari yang membakar aspal, cukup untuk memberinya sedikit kesadaran di tengah halusinasi yang melayang-layang dalam pandangannya. Sepatunya ia gantung di ujung dua jari, terlihat kusam di bawah sinar matahari.

Pikirannya sama sekali mati. Yang ia tahu hanyalah banyak sekali kata kesalahan tertulis di dinding hatinya, entah itu soal menaiki tumpangan maupun mengajak si albino itu bercinta. Akibatnya novel milik Roderich yang baru ia baca satu bab sekarang tertinggal di tempat si albino itu, membuat sumpah yang ia buat sekarang berada di ujung kayu di kapal bajak laut, tenggelam ke laut yang penuh akan janji yang diingkari. Oh, apakah jari-jarinya memiliki pekerjaan sebagai perusak janji? Ia tak begitu tahu. Tangan yang tidak menggenggam sepatu _oxford_-nya kehilangan sesuatu untuk dijadikan pegangan hidup.

Ia terhuyung ke dinding kaca. Punggungnya menabrak dinding yang keras dan ia mulai merosot ke bawah, duduk di lantai dengan gaya seperti pemakai narkoba. Untung saja ia mengingat bahwa hari yang seluruh manusia jalani sekarang hari Minggu, sehingga rata-rata orang pasti masih bergelung di dalam selimut, tak mau menerima sinar matahari masuk ke dalam mata mereka.

Ia memandang cahaya matahari yang penuh akan kehidupan sekarang menyinari gedung pencakar langit yang menjulang tinggi di hadapannya. Kacanya mengilap terlalu terang, bahkan mengalahkan cahaya yang biasa bersinar menyorot selebritis dan penari striptis. Ia tersenyum tipis. Rasa kantuk mulai menyerang dirinya. Ia melihat sedikit siluet buku-buku antik di kaca gedung pencakar sebelum tertidur.

* * *

"―semua orang suka sekali tidur di sini, sih? Baiklah tokoku memang membosankan, aku akui itu, tapi haruskah kebosanan itu membuat orang-orang tertarik untuk menjadikan halaman tokoku sebagai tempat tidur?! Gah, apa orang-orang sekarang tak punya tata krama?"

Elizaveta mulai membuka pandangannya seraya mendengarkan setiap kata keluhan yang keluar dari bibir seorang pria. Penglihatannya sedikit kabur, tapi ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali hingga ia yakin pemandangan yang ia lihat sudah sejernih kaca.

Sepasang mata hijau yang sama dengan iris hijaunya memandangnya tajam, kerutan terbentuk jelas di atas alis terlalu tebalnya. Elizaveta mengedipkan mata, memandang lama pada sapu yang digenggam si pria bercelemek merah itu, menganggap itu tanda bahwa ia sebaiknya pergi. Tapi tubuhnya masih lemah, jadi ia menyerah saja kepada rasa canggung yang muncul tiba-tiba.

"Sepatu _oxford _yang bagus. Cocok buat dijadikan hiasan, ya?" kata si pria alis tebal itu, melirik sekilas ke etalase tokonya. Elizaveta ikut melirik, menyadari bahwa siluet buku yang ia samar-samar lihat sebelum tertidur sekarang terlihat jelas di depan matanya. Pria alis tebal itu kembali memasang pandangan ke arahnya. "Aku benar-benar akan mengambilnya jika kau tak menyingkir dari halamanku."

"Aku tak bisa, oke? Aku lelah berjalan ke sini. Mungkin sejauh tiga-empat-kilo?" Elizaveta menggaruk kepalanya. "Tak bisakah kau memberiku sedikit toleransi? Aku yakin kau tidak sejahat itu pada wanita."

"Memang, tapi aku lelah melihat tunawisma tidur di depan tokoku. Dan kau datang dari mana sampai jalan sejauh itu?"

"_One night stand_. Entah di mana tempatnya. Lupa."

"Ah, pelacur rupanya. _Okay_. Tanpa rumah. _Okay_. _Mood-_ku bertambah buruk."

"_Mood-_ku juga," kata Elizaveta, menatapnya dengan tajam. "Kau sendiri sama sekali tak punya tata krama meski kau mendambakan bahwa setiap orang punya tata krama. Kau benar-benar harus melihat ke cermin."

Pria itu mendengus."Terserahlah."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau penjual buku kan?"

"Iya," jawabnya, lalu berkacak pinggang. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Punya _The Great Gatsby_? Kalau ada, ingin kubeli."

"Ada di dalam. Kalau mau, ya masuk."

Pria beralis tebal itu masuk ke dalam tokonya. Elizaveta mendengus, mengumpat si pria pemilik toko buku karena tidak membantunya mengangkat tubuhnya yang terasa berat dari aspal yang sekarang benar-benar sangat panas.

Dengan langkah pelan, ia masuk ke dalam. Aroma kertas-kertas dan kayu mengambil jalan masuk ke dalam paru-parunya. Elizaveta menutup matanya, bernostalgia dengan pemandangan Roderich duduk di dalam perpustakaannya, membiarkan kacamatanya merosot ke batang hidung karena terlalu fokus membaca rangkaian kata-kata yang menyulitkan pikirannya―terima kasih Sylvia Plath―bersandar dengan elegan di sofa kulit yang ia pesan diam-diam di belakang punggung ayahnya―momen di mana Roderich Edelstein adalah Roderich Edelstein, bukan boneka militer ayahnya.

Si pria beralis tebal itu menjentikkan jari di depannya. Otomatis Elizaveta membuka matanya. _The Great Gatsby _masuk dalam pandangannya. "Ini novel yang kau mau."

"Hm, kau baru baik kalau sama pelanggan," celetuk Elizaveta sambil mengambil novelnya. Ia mulai merogoh saku setelah melihat harga yang tertera di sampul buku.

"Penjual selalu berbuat baik pada pelanggannya. Kalau tidak baik, bagaimana toko ini akan bertahan?" katanya. Elizaveta sudah selesai mengecek sakunya dan sekarang menyerahkan uangnya pada si pria beralis tebal. Si pria beralis tebal itu mengambil uangnya dengan senang hati.

"Trims, um," Elizaveta berusaha mencari nama si pria beralis tebal di celemeknya, tapi tak menemukannya. "Siapa namamu?"

"Arthur."

"_Right. Okay._ Namaku Elizaveta. Trims, Arthur."

Arthur mengangguk pelan. Elizaveta menguap lebar. Rupanya rasa kantuk masih mendera pikiran, jiwa, dan tubuhnya. "Dan, um, bisakah kupinjam kamarmu? Aku masih mengantuk."

Arthur mengangkat sebelah alisnya yang tebal. "Tapi kau sudah menumpang tidur di halaman tokoku."

"_Well_, ya, itu memang benar. Tapi tidur di aspal bukanlah hal yang baik untuk tubuh yang lelah dan pantatku tadi benar-benar panas," timpal Elizaveta. "Tidurku sama sekali tak nyaman dan kau salah satu faktor utama dari ketidaknyamanan tidurku."

Arthur memandangnya lama, menelusuri setiap lekuk wajah Elizaveta, lalu mendesah. Ia mengangkat jari jempolnya, menunjuk lorong panjang di samping rak tempat novel-novel baru terpajang. "Lurus saja ke dalam. Pintu biru."

"Terima kasih banyak, Arthur. Kau penyelamat jiwaku."

"_Yeah_, karena aku itu Harry Potter. Yang Terpilih," katanya sambil menyunggingkan senyum kecil. Elizaveta yang cukup suka untuk membaca buku-buku terkenal di masa sekarang hanya tertawa sebelum menghilang di balik pintu biru.

Sementara itu, Arthur keluar dari tokonya, mengambil sepatu _oxford _Elizaveta yang bermandikan cahaya matahari siang yang begitu terik dan membawanya ke dalam toko. Dengan hati-hati, ia menaruh sepatunya di samping buku yang dipajang di etalase, menjadi sebuah hiasan untuk menarik perhatian orang-orang ke toko bukunya yang sepi.

* * *

(np: girl anachronism by the dresden dolls; makassar, 06/10/2012)


	7. only whispers can tell

**catatan: **maaf lama. saya sibuk belajar photoshop soalnya. dan menangisi dw christmas special NKDJADNADAOIADN lol sori ini cacat /sobs

* * *

**07: only whispers can tell.**

* * *

Gilbert bukanlah seorang pecinta buku. Ia tak bisa menghargai eksistensi kayu yang diubah menjadi kertas, kemudian diisi dengan ribuan baris kata, yang membuatnya merasa lelah untuk fokus dari satu baris ke baris lain tanpa menaruh jari di atas kata yang ia baca. Lagipula, ia tak pernah melihat buku porno dijual ke publik di toko buku, jadi ia menaruh hatinya di internet.

Saat ia masih bersekolah, ia sama sekali tak membeli buku pelajaran. Kalaupun ada, itu karena asisten ayahnya yang membelikannya. Gilbert begitu malas melihat buku pelajaran itu sehingga ia merobek satu kertas setiap mata pelajaran, membuat pesawat kertas, lalu melayangkannya ke kepala guru-gurunya saat mereka sedang menghadap ke papan tulis. Mereka sama sekali tidak mengkomplain langsung ke hadapan si remaja nakal itu, hanya bergosip di belakang punggungnya agar tak didengar oleh kuping-kuping bawahan ayah Gilbert. Gilbert juga entah mengapa mendapat nilai di atas standar untuk setiap pelajaran, padahal ia hanya belajar lewat internet; satu _tab _untuk pelajaran dan satu _tab _untuk porno.

"Katanya dunia sudah modern. Teknologi sudah berkembang pesat, kata orang-orang. Kalau begitu berarti tak usah menggunakan kertas, kan? Bikin hutan sekarat saja," katanya dengan senyum lebar dan pikiran bagai seorang filsafat yang singgah sebentar sebelum mulutnya menambahkan kata-kata, "Wow, aku baru saja memberikan kata-kata mutiara."

Sekarang, saat ia berumur dua puluh tiga tahun, ia kembali dihadapkan pada eksistensi buku. Novel klasik yang dibayangi oleh mitos dari Francis ada di atas meja. Diam saja. Sama sekali tak hilang seperti keinginan Gilbert saat ia memelototi novel itu dan mencoba menciptakan kekuatan telekinetik dari dirinya. Ia menyalahkan film yang baru saja ia tonton minggu lalu karena membuatnya sedikit percaya dengan keberadaan kekuatan telekinetik, lalu memandang jam.

Sudah tiga jam sejak ia duduk didampingi novel milik janda gila itu. Ia tak percaya ia bisa bertahan selama itu. Tiga jam terakhir ia merenungkan soal mitos yang dibicarakan oleh Francis beberapa tahun lalu, ketika ia akhirnya menemukan seorang wanita untuk diajak bercinta untuk pertama kalinya; sekedar nasihat dari sahabat yang ia pikir bagai nasihat bijaksana dari kakek berjenggot putih. Ia sadar Elizaveta telah melaksanakan mitos itu secara tak sengaja (atau, ia pikir, takdir yang melaksanakan mitos itu, tapi ia tak mempercayainya) dan mengerang keras.

Gilbert sama sekali tak mau berhubungan dengan wanita lebih dari satu hari.

Gilbert melarikan jari-jarinya ke sela-sela rambut sambil melirik lagi sampul novel Elizaveta. Angin yang datang dari jendela di samping Gilbert menerpa tubuh juga buku itu, mendorong sampul novel ke belakang dan memperlihatkan sedikit tulisan tangan yang begitu elegan. Sambil mengangkat sebelah alis, Gilbert mengambil buku itu. Matanya menangkap nama Roderich Edelstein di pojok kanan bawah halaman sesudah sampul, lengkap dengan tanda tangan juga tanggal pembelian. Gilbert mengingat perkataan Elizaveta mengenai nama Roderich yang terdengar seperti nama dari anggota kerajaan daripada namanya dan merasa sedikit terhina.

"Roderich lebih seperti nama penulis buangan," katanya pada dirinya sendiri, mengangguk-angguk pelan.

Ia lalu memutar-mutar buku itu layaknya bola basket sambil berdeduksi bahwa Elizaveta memuji nama suaminya yang mati kala mabuk. Janda itu mungkin tak pernah memuji suaminya; ia terlihat seperti orang yang lumayan keras.

Pikirannya terganggu oleh suara dering ponselnya. Ia mengambil ponselnya, melihat ada SMS masuk dari Francis. Gilbert ingin meludahi nama Francis yang terpampang di layar ponselnya, tapi tak melakukannya hanya karena ia pikir ponselnya terlalu mahal untuk diludahi.

* * *

Hal pertama yang ia lakukan saat bertemu Francis adalah memukul punggungnya keras-keras. Ia merasa lega saat mendengar suara ringisan dari lelaki berambut panjang itu.

"Tadi itu apa?!" teriak Francis, mengusap-usap punggungnya.

"Pukulan."

"Aku tahu itu, tapi karena apa?"

"Karena kau dulu memberitahu soal mitos sialan itu dan akhirnya mitos itu menjadi kenyataan," kata Gilbert.

Francis hanya mengangkat alis. Ia berhenti mengusap punggungnya, tampak tertarik dengan perkataan Gilbert. Gilbert tahu mengapa ia tertarik: Gilbert tak pernah tertimpa peristiwa yang mirip dengan mitos yang diceritakan Francis selama beberapa tahun dan sekarang ia mendapatkannya.

"Apa yang cewek itu tinggalkan?"

Gilbert melemparkan novel Elizaveta ke Francis. Francis menangkapnya dengan mudah, memainkan ujung-ujung halaman dengan jari-jarinya sebelum melihat nama yang tertera di dalamnya. Francis langsung menganga lebar.

"Kau baru saja bercinta dengan pria?" tanya Francis, yang langsung disambut dengan tinju di pinggang dan mengambil kembali buku Elizaveta.

"Tidak!" kata Gilbert. "Ini milik suami cewek itu."

"Kau merebut istri orang?" Francis menggosok-gosok dagunya. "_Wow, that's a bold move._"

"Tidak," kata Gilbert. Hidungnya mengernyit karena kesal. "Suami cewek itu sudah mati."

"Ah." Francis menganggukkan kepalanya, membuat rambut pirangnya yang diikat rendah bergoyang ke atas dan ke bawah. "Dan apa kau sudah bertemu dengannya setelah bersenang-senang?"

"Belum. Aku mengisolasi diriku dari mitos sialan itu," kata Gilbert.

"Oh, mitos hanyalah mitos, Gil. Belum tentu terjadi," ucap Francis. Gilbert kembali melihat sosok kakek berjenggot putih dalam diri Francis.

Francis merangkul bahu Gilbert dan mulai berjalan lebih cepat. "Ada kafe di 21st Avenue. Kopinya dijamin mengangkut semua beban pikiran ke ujung ususmu―"

"Bilang saja pantat. Aku seperti penderita usus buntu kalau kamu bilang 'ujung usus,'" komentar Gilbert.

"Ke ujung bokongmu," koreksi Francis menggunakan kata lebih halus. "Nah, ayo kita ke sana. _Shortcut!_"

Dari jalan yang padat akan orang-orang, tanaman-tanaman kecil, dan sahutan-sahutan pedagang dan pembeli, mereka berbelok ke jalan yang lebih sempit dan sepi. Mereka berjalan di atas trotoar yang disinari cahaya terik dari sinar matahari, menampakkan grafiti di dinding gedung terbuang dan toko-toko kecil yang begitu sepi. Mereka berbelok lagi beberapa kali sebelum melewati toko buku berdinding merah dan berjendela besar, lengkap dengan buku-buku di dalamnya. Gilbert melirik sekilas ke dalam toko buku tersebut, terkejut ketika melihat Elizaveta ada di dalam, sedang menyerahkan uang kepada kasir.

Francis melihat ke arah pandangan Gilbert, lalu mengerjapkan mata. "Itu ceweknya?" tanya Francis. Gilbert menganggu pelan dan Francis pun bersiul. "Kau mendapat janda seksi. Kuberi dua jempol untuk itu."

Gilbert hanya menggeleng sebelum berjalan meninggalkan Francis di belakangnya. Francis berlari mengejarnya dengan langkah lebar. Ia segera menyusulnya, kemudian menaruh tangan di bahu si pria albino.

"Kau sudah melihatnya dua kali, Gil," ucap Francis.

"Aku melihatnya dua kali, ya. Tapi aku hanya bertemu dengannya satu kali. Bertemu dan melihat merupakan hal yang sangat berbeda, oke? Bertemu itu adalah saat kau bertatap muka dan berbicara dan jatuh cinta. Melihat itu hanya sekedar melihat. Tidak lebih."

"Jatuh cinta dimulai dari satu pandangan," balas Francis dengan muka datar. "Mitos yang kuceritakan padamu adalah kenyataan. Kalau kau bertemu dengannya, lagi dan lagi dan lagi, kau akan jatuh."

"Kau ini apa? Peramal?" Gilbert mengerang keras sambil menggaruk kepalanya, kemudian berteriak, "Oh, jadilah kakek tua yang penuh dengan kata-kata mutiara, Francis. Sekalian saja pakai jenggot putihnya. Aku yakin cewek-cewek tak ada yang mau bersamamu."

Francis hanya tergelak dan berpikir mitos yang ia ceritakan pada Gilbert hanyalah mitos yang ia buat; yang ada hanyalah takdir menyamar menjadi mitos, tersebar melalu gosip dan bisikan halus dari makhluk hidup maupun hati nurani.

* * *

(np: i am the doctor (live at doctor who prom 2010) by murray gold; makassar, 27/12/2012)


	8. it's a part of me

**catatan: **jangan pernah memaksakan otakmu untuk menulis karena hasilnya bakal jelek seperti ini ok? orz

* * *

**08: it's a part of me.**

* * *

Ia membuka matanya, keluar dari kamar berpintu biru, dan berkata "Bisakah aku tinggal sementara di sini?"

Arthur tak bergerak dari kasir. Ada dua atau lebih pelanggan berkeliling di sekitar toko bukunya. Ia hanya menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Elizaveta dan mengangguk dengan gaya kasual; sikap ingin mengusir tunawisma tak terlihat lagi.

"Boleh saja. Asalkan kau memberikanku sepatumu," ucapnya, melirik sepatu _oxford _yang sekarang tergeletak di tengah tumpukan buku di etalase tokonya. Arthur memberikan senyum terlebar yang ia pikir ia tak bisa lihat dari wajah yang suka merengut itu. "Sepatumu adalah jimat keberuntunganku."

Elizaveta hanya tertawa. Ia lupa bagaimana celah bibirnya mengeluarkan suara tawa – suara tawanya sendiri terlalu asing di telinganya. Mungkin ia harus berlama-lama tinggal di tempat Arthur jika ia ingin tertawa. Jadi Elizaveta berkacak pinggang, membalas: "Kau harus membelikanku sepatu baru."

"Hanya jika kau bisa membuat secangkir teh untukku," katanya sambil menyunggingkan seringai kecil.

"Seseorang pernah bilang kalau teh buatanku adalah teh terbaik." Elizaveta dapat melihat seorang pelanggan mulai memutar bola matanya, seakan ingin membentak mereka karena mereka sempat menukar kalimat rayuan sementara uang yang ada di tangannya terlihat tak berharga. Ia tertawa sejenak sebelum berbelok masuk ke lorong lain. "_Eyes front, soldier_."

Arthur menoleh ke arah si pelanggan dan gelagapan. Elizaveta dapat mendengar Arthur meminta maaf berulang kali. Matanya melihat lorong berdinding cokelat membentang lurus, memberikan jalan untuknya. Ada cahaya temaram berpendar mengiringi langkahnya. Ia hampir melihat siluet suaminya muncul dari bayangan. Bangkit, bangkit, bangkit – dan jatuh seiring telinganya menangkap suara koin-koin terjatuh, menggelinding di atas lantai kayu.

Elizaveta berjalan mundur dengan tangan membentang ke samping, merasakan kekasaran _wallpaper_ dengan kuku-kuku yang belum dikikir setelah digigit. Kepalanya muncul keluar dari kegelapan lorong.

"Dapurnya ada di mana?"

"Belok kanan, _dear_," katanya dengan sarkastis. Kedua alis tebalnya bertemu kembali di atas batang hidung, bibirnya membentuk Jembatan San Francisco.

"_Thanks, love_," ia membalas dengan sarkasme yang sama. Semacam tanda akan persahabatan.

Ia kembali masuk ke dalam lorong. Bibirnya mengulum senyum. Kedua kakinya telanjang.

* * *

Esoknya, ketika jam berdentang dan bau _scone _gosong tercium dari dapur, Elizaveta memutar tanda _SORRY, WE'RE CLOSED _menjadi _YES! WE'RE OPEN_, lalu membuka kunci pintu.

Pengalaman itu membuat ia akhirnya memerhatikan hal-hal kecil yang sebenarnya begitu berharga, seperti membuka pintu kepada orang asing atau seluruh wiraswasta memutar tanda di pintu mereka, menarik napas dalam-dalam sambil mengucapkan doa agar mereka mendapat uang yang berlimpah. Ia mempertanyakan bagaimana nasibnya bersama Roderich jika pada akhirnya Roderich tak memilih untuk menjadi komposer maupun tentara, malah menjadi pemilik toko musik. Pemandangan dimana Roderich duduk saja di atas sofa, gramofon berdiri di samping dan memperdengarkan Bach, dalam genggamannya ada eksemplar Atonement. Lalu ia menyediakan teh untuk mereka berdua sambil bercakap-cakap, diselingi tawa.

_Ain't that lovely_?

Elizaveta membenturkan kepalanya ke pintu kaca. _Elizaveta bodoh, Elizaveta bodoh_.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?" tanya Arthur.

"_Scone _buatanmu payah. Apa kau yakin kau orang Inggris?"

Arthur menjitak kepalanya. Elizaveta tak keberatan asalkan Arthur tidak mempertanyakan tindakan bodohnya lagi.

* * *

Ia sedang menonton opera sabun yang ditayang ulang saat mendengar suara yang begitu familier. Suara yang mewakili orang yang mencari kepuasan sementara tapi malah terkesan seperti pemerkosa yang penuh akan kharisma.

Ia bangkit dari kursinya, tak mempedulikan _remote _TV jatuh dari genggamannya dan mungkin rusak karena suara debumnya terdengar keras. Ia berlari menuruni tangga. Napasnya putus-putus saat ia bertanya pada si pria beralis tebal, "Apa tadi ada pria yang rambutnya seperti kulit Snow White datang ke sini?"

Arthur mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. "_Yeah_, ada."

"Kenapa datang?"

"Memberi _The Great Gatsby _padaku. Gratis." Arthur mengayunkan buku yang sudah diberi sampul plastik. Ada bercak noda kopi di pojok atas kanan sampulnya, tempatnya sama persis dengan tempat kopi untuk Roderich tak sengaja tersenggol dan mengenai sampul novel kesayangan suaminya.

Ia merebut novel itu dari genggaman Arthur dan membukanya. Nama Roderich tertera di sana, begitu elegan.

Napasnya tertahan; paru-parunya kosong. Akhirnya ia menemukan pegangan hidupnya; janji yang takkan ia ingkari; takdir yang ia genggam.

Secara impulsif, ia berlari keluar dari toko dan berbelok kanan. Ia tak tahu mengapa ia memilih kanan, tapi ia tahu kanan selalu menjadi arah yang benar. Ia berlari, berlari, berlari. Ia abaikan seluruh bebatuan yang menggores telapak kakinya, rerumputan yang menggelitiki tumitnya, air yang menggenangi sela-sela jarinya, dan entah mengapa, ia berhasil menyusulnya: pria dengan rambut seputih salju.

Ia menepuk bahu Gilbert dan seraya Gilbert memutar badan ke arahnya, ia berpikir bahwa tidak apa-apa jika kedua kakinya telanjang karena hari ini cahaya langit tak mengundang awan kelabu, Bumi tak diinvasi oleh alien, momen Roderich menjulukinya Anak Matahari muncul tiba-tiba dari sudut pikirannya, dan segalanya baik-baik saja. Jadi ketika Gilbert menatapnya dengan mata merah yang melebar, ia tersenyum sampai kedua pipinya terasa sakit dan berkata:

"Halo."

* * *

(np: we always think there is going to be more time by the end of the ocean; makassar, 02/02/2013


	9. if i look back i am lost

**catatan: **IM SORRY. IM SO SORRY. Tiga bulan, omg sorry. Tiga bulan dan gua kasih kalian semua chapter cacat omg SORRY  
**catatan2: **judul chapter dikutip dari _a storm of swords _karya george r.r. martin**  
catatan3: **btw gua butuh bantuan. Gua ada tugas bikin cerpen berdasarkan pengalaman orang lain. Gua udah minta teman gua, tapi gua bingung mau dimodifikasi seperti apa. Kalau ada yang review, pls bantu gua ya: kasih gua peristiwa yang pernah lu alamin lewat pm. Gua usahain gua bikin cerpen berdasarkan itu, lalu ku-publish di fictionpress dan di figment – dan yang menurut gua cerpen paling bagus gua bakal gua kasih ke guru gua. tenggat waktunya sampai hari minggu tanggal 26 Mei, ya! thank you :)

* * *

**09: if i look back, i am lost.**

* * *

Awalnya ia memutuskan untuk membaca _The Great Gatsby _ketika Francis sudah lelah melihatnya dan memilih untuk mengunjungi makam seseorang yang ia tak kenal. Gilbert suka perhatian orang lain, tapi tak masalah jika ia sendirian. Toh cambang Francis bukanlah pemandangan yang bagus.

Jadi, ia tinggal lebih lama di kafe tempat ia dan Francis bercakap-cakap sebelumnya. Ia memesan lagi secangkir _espresso_, menyuruh sang pelayan untuk menyingkirkan cangkirnya dan cangkir Francis. Setelah pelayannya pergi, baru ia mengambil kacamata yang mengapit di kantong jinsnya, lalu meletakkannya di batang hidungnya.

Gilbert sebenarnya tak mengidap rabun jauh yang parah. Hanya minus 0,25. Tapi ia mendengar ada perempuan yang suka dengan pria berkacamata sehingga ia membelinya. Lagipula ia terlihat pintar dengan kacamata ini. Satu nilai plus untuk para gadis yang ingin menggaet pria kaya dan pintar.

Ia sudah membaca seperempat novel ketika _espresso_-nya datang. Setengah novel dihabisi ketika cangkirnya kosong dan jendela tak menghirup lagi cahaya senja. Sisanya sudah dilahap habis oleh otaknya ketika si pelayan datang menggunakan jaket berbulu.

"Kafenya sudah tutup, _sir_."

Gilbert pun pulang ke motel sambil berpikir: _Roderich Edelstein punya selera yang buruk_.

Ia dapat melihat mengapa novel ini diagung-agungkan sebagai literatur Amerika yang sebenarnya. Plotnya memang menarik dan diksinya bagus dan memiliki keunikan tersendiri. Setiap deskripsi menjelaskan betapa berkilaunya era tahun '20-an sebelum _the Great Depression _datang melanda tanah Amerika – Bumi menelan Amerika dengan lautan debunya.

Tapi, novel ini tak berakhir dengan _baik_.

Gatsby telah bersusah payah meraup seluruh hartanya demi Daisy, agar ia layak untuk wanita itu. Tapi Gatsby pada akhirnya terkapar di kolam renang, memberi merah pada kejernihan air berklorin itu dan Daisy melenggang pergi bersama pria rasis itu. Sementara Nick – sudahlah, persetan dengan nasib Nick. Novel ini berpusat pada si Gatsby yang hebat.

Gilbert melewati toko buku tempat ia melihat si janda gila bertelanjang kaki. Sudah tutup. Tak terlihat etalase toko karena ditutupi oleh pintu besi. Tapi ia dapat mengingat jelas ada tanda bahwa toko tersebut mau menerima buku tua dengan imbalan uang.

Gilbert menganggukkan kepala.

Nasib novel terkutuk itu bakal menjauh dari tangannya.

* * *

Butuh beberapa hari sebelum Gilbert akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk melangkahkan diri ke dalam toko buku itu. Ia sudah memperhatikan bahwa di sekelilingnya hanya ada si pria bercelemek dengan alis terlalu tebal. Demi Tuhan, ia tak mau mitos Francis menjadi nyata.

"Kau mau menerima buku ini, kan?" tanya Gilbert.

"_Yeah_. Tapi kondisinya tak terlalu bagus." Jari si pemilik toko Maksudku, ada noda kopi di sampulnya. Lagipula, novel ini jumlahnya sudah banyak. Bukan buku yang langka." Ia membolak-balik buku itu. "Boleh dibeli dengan harga murah?"

"Tak usah. Aku berniat untuk menjualnya gratis." Ia melirik ke arah lorong-lorong di toko buku tersebut, takut Elizaveta muncul dari sana. _Cepat, cepat_.

Sebelah dari kedua alis tebal itu terangkat sebelum kembali ke posisi semula. Si pemilik toko mengedikkan bahunya, lalu menerima novel itu. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Terima kasih atas sumbangannya."

Ketika ia meninggalkan toko itu, ia dapat melihat si pemilik toko berjingkrak-jingkrak. Tampaknya senang dengan fakta bahwa ia tak harus mengeluarkan uang untuk membeli eksemplar lain dengan bercak di sampulnya.

Ia berjalan dengan santai. Ia sudah lepas dari novel itu. Ia sudah lepas dari Elizaveta. Ia sudah lepas dari mitos Francis.

Hidupnya bebas.

Tapi ada suara-suara yang mengganggunya. Suara air berkecipak dan suara kerikil bergulingan. Derap-derap langkah datang bagaikan drum yang berdentum mengiring datangnya tamu kehormatan. _Oh tidak, oh tidak_.

Kakinya lemas. Ia tak sanggup berlari. Ia tak tahu mengapa, tapi ia tak sanggup berlari.

Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya sambil berusaha untuk berjalan dengan relaks. Menunggu surai cokelat melesap keluar dari tikungan berbau busuk.

Menunggunya dirangkul oleh mitos yang telah memiliki tubuh dan lengan yan kuat.

Ada yang menyentuh bahunya. Ia berbalik dan menemukannya: janda dengan wajah remaja.

Ia tak begitu terkejut melihat wajah yang sudah familiar, tapi senyum itu yang membuat tenggorokannya tercekat. Terlalu lebar seperti mulut merah yang dicat para badut untuk membuat mereka terlihat lucu, meski pada akhirnya menjadikan para badut sebagai figur horor. Tapi setiap saraf yang menyuruh otak Elizaveta untuk tersenyum seperti menambah rasa tulus di setiap garis bibirnya. _It's like her fingers is married to her synapses_, Stephane berkata di _The Science of Sleep_. Ia dapat mengganti kata jari-jari dengan bibir, lalu Elizaveta layak untuk direferensikan dalam film tersebut.

"Halo."

Bahkan ketulusan mendandani nada suaranya. Cih.

"Halo," balas Gilbert yang sudah pasrah setengah mati. Ia dapat membayangkan suara Francis tertawa. Suaranya jelek.

"Terima kasih sudah mengembalikan buku Roderich," kata Elizaveta.

"Sebenarnya, aku mengharapkan bahwa aku tak perlu bertemu denganmu lagi setelah menjual buku itu gratis pada si Alis Tebal itu." Elizaveta mengerjapkan matanya sambil menghapus bersih senyum di wajahnya, memberi petunjuk bahwa bukan itu yang ia mau dengar. Gilbert mendecak kesal. "_You're welcome_."

Senyum itu kembali, tapi lebih kecil dan tipis. "Kenapa kau tak mau bertemu denganku?"

_Mitos_, bisiknya dalam hati. "Aku tak mau melihatmu. Cuma itu alasannya."

"Tapi kau menjual buku itu ke tempat aku tinggal sementara. Dari mana kau tahu tempat itu?"

"Kebetulan saja."

Elizaveta mengangkat alisnya. "Dan bagaimana kau dapat mengenaliku saat kita bertemu?"

Gilbert mengerang. "Rasa penasaranmu akan menjadi sebab kematianmu."

"Biarkan saja. Separuh diriku sudah mati setelah suamiku mati. Sekarang jawab saja pertanyaanku."

Gilbert memandangnya sesaat, memperhatikan untaian-untaian rambutnya yang kusut, iris zamrud yang mulai mengumpulkan kembali seluruh cahayanya, tulang pipi yang menonjol – terlebih lagi ketika air mata mengalir turun di kulitnya.

"Kukira kau penggemar beratku, yang menitikkan air matanya karena melihatku secara langsung` Yang mendamba dalam hatinya. Yang berbisik, 'Oh, lihatlah ia. Pria yang tampan. Pria yang gagah berani. Aku dapat menjual hatiku untuknya. Untuk ia semata.'"

Elizaveta meninju keras lengannya, meski pada akhirnya tawa keluar dari bibirnya.

"Kau bodoh," timpalnya.

"Kau _bodoh_. _Seriously_, apa yang kaulakukan di sini? Bukankah kau harus melakukan sesuatu di toko itu?"

"_Aye_,_ sir_. Aku mengepel lantai, membersihkan jendela, menaruh buku pada tempatnya, dan sesekali menonton televisi demi berlindung dan makan dengan gratis."

"Kenapa kau jadi seorang pembantu?"

"Kenapa kau jadi seorang bajingan?"

Gilbert mengangkat bahunya. Ia tak mengerti dengan perempuan di hadapannya. Yang ia mengerti hanyalah insting untuk mengejek dan mencibirnya, Gilbert Beilschmidt si Pria Tampan dan Berani, kembali. Sama seperti diri Elizaveta sebelum dirasuki alkohol.

Gilbert memandang langit dan memutuskan sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk pergi. Ia memutar balik badannya, lalu melangkahkan kakinya. Ia dapat merasakan langkah yang ia ambil bukanlah langkah yang mantap, malah seperti langkah seorang pengecut. Tapi tak ada yang dapat menyuruhnya untuk berbalik dan terjerat oleh senyum sialan itu. Bahkan Tuhan tak dapat melakukannya.

"Hei, Gilbert," sahut Elizaveta dari belakang.

"Apa?"

"Kakiku telanjang."

"Terus kenapa?"

"Aku ingin kau membelikanku sepatu. Atau sendal. Mungkin sendal bermotif kembang sepatu. Soalnya, aku tak pernah ke Hawaii."

_Elizaveta adalah perempuan idiot_, pikir Gilbert. _Idiot dan bodoh dan gila._

"Memangnya sepatumu di mana?"

"Sepatuku dijadikan jimat oleh Arthur, si pemilik toko buku."

_Arthur, si pemilik toko buku, adalah pria idiot_, pikir Gilbert. _Idiot dan bodoh dan gila._

Gilbert membuka dompetnya. "Aku akan membelikanmu sepatu."

Ada cengir muncul di wajahnya dan Gilbert berpikir,_ semua orang itu idiot. Idiot dan bodoh dan gila_. _Termasuk kamu, Gilbert. Termasuk kamu._

* * *

(np: pompeii by bastille; makassar, 23/05/2013)


End file.
